


Monster Prom

by fancyxbby



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop, Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, i just randomly assigned the characters, it's based on the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyxbby/pseuds/fancyxbby
Summary: lisa only has 3 weeks to get a date for the prom. witness her go through absurd and funny situations and seduce one of her classmates.should be easy, right?
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. ready to start

Ah... Spooky High School... the sweetest years of our lives. Back then we were young and unafraid... Sometimes reckless, sometimes brilliant sometimes just stupid; but always willing to live life to the fullest.

We were on a wild journey to discover who we really were.

And we had yet to experience its ultimate challenge: the Monster Prom.

I remember it clearly... 3 weeks were left... and as we fantasized about our dream prom dates, we were all scrambling to catch the attention of one of our six most charismatic classmates:

Park Chaeyoung, a sweet mermaid princess who was as cute as she was genocidal.

Jeon Jungkook, a fearless demon with a taste for destruction and a love of fire.

Kim Namjoon, a werewolf athlete who compensated for his rather small brain with a stupidly huge heart.

Kim Taehyung, a hipster vampire whose stand-offish demeanor hid that he was truly a loveable dork.

Im Nayeon, a party ghost with an insatiable hunger for all the wrong things.

And Jennie Kim, a mean, self-made gorgon with a merciless sense of business.

It was clear: it had to be one of them... but who?

We only had 3 weeks to choose our prom date, and even more daunting, we only had 3 weeks to woo them and conquer their heart!

But as I already said: we were young and unafraid... and we were ready to start..


	2. week one: morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lisa eavesdrops and helps jennie and jungkook with... something.

That day I listened to my elders and learned valuable lessons. Sometimes, after all the monster nonsense and the dating gimmicks, I forget that attending class is supposed to be the primary activity in this high school.

Oddly enough, I noticed Jungkook and Jennie having some sort of... a business meeting? At least, that's what it looked like since they were both holding manila folders. I moved closer to them to see what was up.

"Now Jungkook," Jennie started. "It seems we both agree that Gwilliam the Incubus is a piece of sentinent garbage who deserves harm."

Jungkook shook his head in agreement. "True, true."

Poor guy. I wonder what he did to piss them off?

"I believe that, together, we can make Gwilliam very unhappy." Jennie continued. "I've prepared an action plan for a potential merger." She slid the folder towards him. "Have a look."

Jennie opened her folder to reveal intricate charts with titles like "Derision Coefficient" and "Maximizing Humilation Dividends".

Jungkook and I examined the charts for a bit. Then he cleared his throat and slid his folder towards Jennie. "I brought a folder too."

Jennie opened his folder, revealing a piece of paper that just says 'PUNCHING'.

Jennie rolled her eyes. "I admire your... simplistic approach, but I think that we need a plan that utilizes both of our strenghts."

Jungkook just nodded and flipped the paper. The other side of the paper just said 'PUNCHING HARD'.

These two seemed to never agree unless I step in and mediate. So I put my hand on their shoulders to gain their attention before revealing my thoughts.

"Use this lists that I bought that shows all of his fears in alphabetical order."

Jennie and Jungkook looked at me for a minute. Then a sinister smile appeared on Jennie's face. Her face fell when she checked out the list though.

"Hmm, most of these fears are pretty standard." She checked the list. "Clowns, bees, entropy... Corn?" Then her smile came back and she started nodding. "Interesting. Very interesting indeed." She turned to Jungkook. "I think we will be able to accomplish some marvelous things with this list."

"Does it say punching on it somewhere?" Jungkook asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Yes but it's at the bottom of the list, below 'libraries' and 'fish'."

"Well, okay. As long as it's on the list, I'm in."

The way Jennie's eyes look right now, she's right at the top of the list of my fears. HOT!


	3. week one: noon

Watching Jennie eat is usually pretty disturbing – her snakes eat at the same time she does...

But at least it's usually quiet. This time, however, Namjoon was doing his best to change that.

"Go Lefty! Gobble that mouse!" He cheered. "No, no, watch out for Wiggles coming up from behind! Use that tongue! Go!!!"

"Ugh." Jennie groaned. "He does this every week or so, whenever my snakes need a meal. He seems to think that snake eating contests are a competetive sport..."

"Also," I added, making Jennie look at me in the process. "he doesn't seem to realize that an actual snake eating contest would probably involve people eating snakes..."

"Yeah." Jennie murmured. "I tried everything. I even tried charging him tickets to get him to stop, but he actually pays to do this. He keeps track on every snake's statistics on a little index card. He has even given them names."

As if waiting for his clue, Nomjoon cheered for the snakes again. "Go Slither! Go Bendy! Go Sanchez! Go Snake-snake!"

Jennie paused before speaking again. "...Thore aren't their names. God, no matter how much he pays for the tickets, it isn't enough."

I looked from the cheering Namjoon to the scowling Jennie. The situation seemed really tense. I resolved it by using the only way I know: by opening mouth and yelling.

"Bo-ring! This is nothing compared to... earthworm eating contests!"

"What?" Namjoon snapped towards me so hard, I feared he might get a whiplash. "There's a more exciting sport than snake eating contests? You gotta tell me about it!"

"Oh, yeah." Jennie interjected. "Earthworm eating contests are literally crawling with suspense."

I nodded. "And even better, they're going on all the time, with thousands of players in each game."

"Thousands???" yelled Namjoon. "Where's the game? Where do I go?"

"Anywhere there's dirt."

"Anywhere?! There's dirt in so many places!"

"So many places that aren't here." Jennie said with a bored expression. "Get going! Sports that game, or whatever."

"I will, Jennie, I will!" With that Namjoon got out of the cafeteria running. Jennie and I watched him go.

With a sigh Jennie turned to face me. "I swear one of these days, he's going to decide choking on his food is a sport and die."

While I hope that Namjoon doesn't actually die, the main thing on my mind is how Jennie is smiling at me. What a nice smile.


	4. week one: evening

That day, I spent some time on the library's PCs... managing my Startkicker. I deceived lots of people with a sensationalist video and impossible promises.. Nice! I gained 100.000 bucks but almost everything went to cover the costs and I could only keep... wait for it... 100 bucks. How fucking awesome.

When I was about to leave, I saw Chaeyoung, Jennie and Nayeon gathered around a table covered in books. 'Could they be studying?' I thought. Then laughed at my own ridiculous thought.

"I hereby call this meeting of Boss-Ass Bitches to order." Jennie started. "I've gathered all prior school yearbooks so we have clear list of everyone we're better than..."

Just then, the coven showed up. They were the school's witches. The only ones actually studying in this goddamn high school. Everybody hated them.

"Wow, What a great use of your time." One of them said.

Jennie looked up, obviously not expecting them. "Who said that? Oh, fucking great. It's the coven. What are you three doing here?"

"Umm, studying?" Number 1 said. "Because we're in a library? At a school" Did I mention that nobody likes them?

"Gasp! Spies!" Chaeyoung exclaimed. Wait did she really say 'gasp' out loud? "Villains, impersonating us!"

"What?" Jennie and the coven asked at the same time.

"Don't you see, Jennie?" Nayeon asked. "These three are obviously our evil twins! The middle one's bossy and mean like you..."

"What are you talking about, Nayeon?" asked the Number 1. "We have classes together. You would know if you three didn't spend all your time doing stupid, and mostly illegal, stuff..."

"I won't fall for your tricks, Evil Jennie!" Nayeon yelled.

"Are you implying the original Jennie isn't the kind of evil herself?" Number 1 murmured.

"And look Jennie!" interfered Chaeyoung. "Number 2 has glasses, just like Nayeon!"

"I need these to see." Number 2 said calmly.

"And look she has dark skin." Nayeon said ignoring the witch with the glasses. "She's clearly DARK NAYEON."

"Whoa, Nayeon. No... just no." Jennie started but got cut off by Chaeyoung.

"Oh my god! Bitches is only one letter away from witches!" As Nayeon and Chaeyoung continued to lose their shit, Jennie turned to the coven.

"Good lord. Would you three mind studying somewhere else? You're upsetting my minions."

"Never!" Number 3 exclaimed. "Good grades are the backbone of a..." I stopped listening after that.

When the three of them finally shut the fuck up, I noticed the tension in the room. Oh boy. If I don't figure out a way to get the coven out of here, I might have to break up a brawl. Then I suddenly remembered. Witches hate roosters.

"Ah, no! Get that filthy cock away from us!" One of them exclaimed. I never learned their names.

"Good thinking!" Jennie approved me. "Witches are repelled by the roosters, as it's a symbol of the dawn!"

"No, roosters are just mean and we don't want to catch any diseases." I pointed the rooster at them. "Fine, we're leaving."

"That's just further proof that they're our evil twins!" Nayeon said with a smile. "See? I love cocks. And pussies."

"I, too, love animals." Agreed Chaeyoung. "As we say in my kingdom: the chicken is the tuna of the land."

Jennie looked at them for a minute. Then she turned to me. "Alright. They're gone. You can put your cock away now." She smirked. "Though you used him quite skillfully."

Jennie was so impressed that she let me sit in on the first meeting of the Boss-Ass Bitches. We all threw so much shade, my rooster decided it was night time and went to sleep.


	5. week two: morning

I spent some time on the library's PCs... sending malicious spam emails in the hopes of stealing other people's money. It doesn't sound very nice but who's really to blame if they respond to such a blatant scam?

I was making my daily protection payment to Jennie when suddenly...

"Everyone! Stop what you're doing and look at my majestic visage!"

I know that voice! And I hate him!

"The Interdimensional Prince!" Jennie said scowling. "Muscling in on my territory, are you?"

"Not at all, my darling viperess." He said winking. Only I can say that! "I am here strictly in a business capacity."

This gained Jennie's attention. "Business, you say? I'm all ears. Except for my snakes, they are all teeth and toungues."

"It's simple economics, my love." The Prince started. "You're an aspiring crime kingping, I'm a prince. I propose a merger. A merger of our resources, our minds, our bodies and our spirits!"

FUCK. I did not see that one coming.

"Interesting." Jennie said. Obviously weighing the cons and pros of the proposal. If she decides this 'merger' is financially viable, good luck to me asking her to prom! But how will I undermine Jennie's confidence in the Prince's financial status?

And then it came to me.

"Before we draw up the contract," Jennie started. "I hope you won't mind providing a full accounting of your assets."

"Of course not, my dear! As you can see from this spreadsheet my entire kingdom is... owned by someone named CARL?"

"Let me see that..." Jennie snatched the sheet from him. "You idiot! CARL isn't a person, it's a computer algorithm! It proably stands for something like... Computerized Autonomous Robotic... Lightbulb?"

Nope! Doesn't stand for anything! It's just CARL. My plan worked flawlessly. I took a one last look at the Prince's devastated face then walked away, laughing.


	6. week two: noon

I found Jennie sitting in front of a pile of money instead of food, as usual. Jungkook came over and dropped his own money pile on the table –and also some organs.

"Hm. Not bad." Jennie hummed. "I prefer to exert a little less effort for my income."

Right when she finished her sentence, a dejected swamp creature slumped over to the table. We watched it in silence. It added some money to Jennie's pile and left.

"Income?" Jungkook asked as soon as the creature started getting away from the table. "You mean this stuff?" He smirked. "This is just what people throw at me to get me to stop punching them."

"And this is what people throw at me to keep me from revealing what kind of porn they are into." Jennie smirked in return. "But I agree, the money is only secondary. The frowns on their faces are their own reward." She shrugged. "Still, I'm always looking to improve efficiency."

"Have you tried developing business contacts in hell?" Jungkook asked. "Your victims will be even more terrified if they know death won't save them!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't work on the undead. For those, you need a priest." I interjected.

"A PRIEST?" Jungkook yelled. "You know how my family feels about priests!"

"Calm down, I didn't mean anything."

"Ugh, I'm sick of terrorizing people one at a time." He said turning to Jennie, totally ignoring my presence. "There's gotta be a way to terrorize everybody in the cafeteria at once."

"And make money at the same time." Jennie added. "I'm sure there is. That is, after all, the essence of capitalism..."

As Jennie and Jungkook started thinking in silence, an idea popped into my mind.

"Hey, guys." I called to them. Now they were both staring at me. "Why don't we trick everyone in the cafeteria into having an orgy or something? And then we can film it, use it to blackmail everyone."

Jennie thought for a moment. "Simple, elegant, raunchy... I like your style."

"But how are we going to trick a whole room full of people having an orgy?"

"Don't tell me you don't know how to do that."

"Is this... Is this something you do all the time?" Jungkook asked in confusion.

"Is this something you don't do all the time?" Jennie asked, mocking him. "I though you were a prince of hell."

"Yeah, but I'm prince of the burny part of hell, not the sexy part of hell."

"That explains it." Jennie sighed. "Well, to answer your question: this is a room full of high schoolers. A slight breeze could instigate an orgy." Then she added. "Although the 'succubus juice' I snuck into the sloppy joes won't hurt either."

And it certainly doesn't! Jennie, Jungkook and I retreated to a safe distance to film the sexy carnage... and to avoid the fluids.


	7. week two: evening

I skipped classes that day. I was just walking around lazily when I heard Jennie talking to herself. I approached her. "Jennie?"

"Oh, you again. What do you want?" She asked turning to me.

"Heard you talking." I explained scratching my neck. "What are you doing?"

"Just practicing my Prom Queen acceptance speech in my mind." She explained. "It's not like the title bears any meaning whatsoever, of course, and I really do consider the whole thing way beneath me. However, considering how much meaning other girls put on it, I can't risk some uppity bitch thinking she's better than I am."

"Plus, it's not bad marketing either." I said without gibing much thought to what came out of my mouth. Jennie snapped her head to face me.

"What?"

"I- I mean I could see you using a victory to start a line of successful P-prom Queen accessories guaranteed to get them to win..." I stuttered. "Perfect prom shoes, the right makeup-"

Jennie cut me off. "Fancy knives to take out your opponents."

"Y-yeah. Them too."

We sat on a bench. Minutes passed before she spoke again. "I assume this goes without saying, but I'm not leaving anything to chance. I'll be doing a blood ritual to ensure my win."

I looked at her surprised. "A blood ritual?"

"I still havent found the exact details yet, but I'm optimistic that at least some of the items will be found in the shop."

"Oh, Valerie might have those items." I nodded. Valerie is the shopkeeper of our school. I literally have no idea if she's a student too or not. All I know is that she's a punk-rock cat lady that sells weird stuff.

"The only question is where exactly I can find the details for a proper blood ritual."

"Literally, just search the internet?" Jennie turned to me. "Like, that's literally what it's there for?"

"Oh, right, good call. Sometimes you get so caught up in the grand scheme of exploiting blood magic to secure petty victory that you forget about the little things!"

We scampered over to the library to put the school's computers to good use for once. For real though, does anyone at this school use school resources for educational purposes? I think not.

"Hmm... Let's just search... 'blood magic to guarantee prom queen victory over basic bitches to maintain social status.'"

Couldn't possibly be clearer. I hit 'enter' and watched Jennie as she went through the links that came up with our search.

"Seems like we're gonna need... the blood of a former Prom Queen, the tongue of a goat, and the earrings of an ancient goddess." She huffed. "Not exactly stuff that's going to be lying around, but when you're destined to be Prom Queen, you make it work. Not that I'm destined to be Prom Queen, or I wouldn't have to do blood magic in the first place. But hey, when you want to achieve greatness, you make your own destiny!"

Jennie got up from her seat. I did the same. We were walking out of the library when she stopped me in my tracks. "You check the shop, I'll grab a goat, and we'll meet up in the bathrooms to cut its tongue and get this party started!"

Then she patted my cheek and turned around and left. Sounds like a party indeed!


	8. week three: morning

First thing in the morning I went to the gym. No, not to join any activity, but to find Chaeyoung and her shop.

"Hey!" She greeted me "Welcome! What are you doing here?"

"Well, why would I study and prepare for my future when I can come here and buy some weird shit instead, am I right?"

"You're absolutely right, doll." She said winking. "What can I get ya?"

I looked around before whispering to Chaeyoung. "Do you have the blood of the former Prom Queen?"

She made a disgusted face. "I do, but you might not like it."

I sighed and gave her 10$. "Just give it to me, please."

She slipped a plastic bag towards me. I looked inside it and... oh god. The bag contained a used tampon. It better belong to the former Prom Queen.

"Have a good one!" She said winking before kicking me out of her shop.

I walked out of the gym, still gagging. "This better work." I said to myself, thinking about Jennie's plan. 

Then I raced to the nearest trashcan to throw up.


	9. week three: noon

I took a seat beside arguably the two coolest monsters in all of Spooky High—here's hoping I can keep up with them.

"Jennie, are you eating manticore steaks AGAIN?" Taehyung asked, clearly annoyed.

"Yes. And it's delicious."

Taehyung dropped his fork. "Don't you know the amount of cruelty involved in the mainstream meat production industry?"

"Yes. And it's delicious." Jennie repeated. "Besides, Tae... you're a vampire. Don't you only consume things that are dead?"

"Well— yes—I suppose—but it's always ethically-sourced, organic, free-range, and human! The human population is out of control and eating them is the most environmentally responsible thing to do."

"Listen, Tae, I happen to have a personal feud with every single animal I eat—I make sure to eet all of them first and ensure I'm devouring only the ones I hate the most. It makes it extra tasty."

"Well... then... surely you can inflict such pain without going through the cruel meat industry and supporting factory farming... Isn't home cruealty better anyway?"

"You may actually have a point there." Jennie nodded. "And if I get my hand in the pot, I can inflict even more effective and specific pain—and I bet there's a way to make money off this, too."

"Hang on..." Tae stopped her. "Somehow I've ended up arguing against my own interests here...."

"Tae!" Jennie yelled. "Do you want to find innovative and creative ways to move society forward, or do you want to oppose cruelty like every other weak mainstream loser?"

I could actually hear Taehyung's brain shaking as he struggled between his desire to be perceived as ethical and his desire to be perceived as creative.... Poor guy.

I decided to step in and help out. "The animals you kill may lose their lives..." I started. Fuck. I hope I don't make things worse. "but what about their afterlives? Instead of letting their spirits go to waste as the byproduct of the meat industry, let's serve their eternal souls as a side dish!"

Jennie's eyes sparkled. "PERFECT. I knew there was a way to monetize! AND it keeps the animals from ever gaining an eternal resting place!"

What the hell is it with Jennie and animals?!

"But now the cruelty is extending even beyond their deaths..." Taehyung pointed out.

"Hell yeah it is! Thank you for getting the ball rolling on this excellent scheme, Tae." She shook his hand, then turned to me. "And thank you, Lisa, for nailing down the specifics. Neither of you get royalties though." She rose up from her seat. "That being said, I will get you a double-scoop of rocky road soul with sprinkles on top." Then she turned around and left.

YUM. Maybe? I don't know; I've never eaten a soul before. But it sure is delicious getting Jennie's approval!


	10. week three: evening

That day I skipped class and just hung out in the bathrooms. Because I respect no authority. I guess some people just want to watch the world burn by skipping classes and hanging out in the bathrooms.

While checking myself out in the mirrors I saw something red trailing out of one of the bathroom stalls. On a close inspection, I saw blood pooling on the floor... An Jennie standing over it, smiling broadly, holding the carcass of a skinned goat.

"Hey!" She greeted me. "Thanks for coming—the fun's just getting started! I know we only need the goat's tongue, but, like, if you're going to take the tongue from a goat might as well take the skin, too, and make yourself a pair of sweet boots!"

I gave her a puzzled look while trying not to step in the blood.

"Not that I know how to sew, or would take the time to even if I did, but Chaeyoung has some mer-slaves I can borrow." She held up the goat's tongue. "It's a pretty nice tongue, right? Not too fat, not too thin... the right kind of purple..."

Not knowing how to respond exactly, I just nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"I think I'll be the most beautiful, regal, feared Prom Queen ever to grace Spooky High School in no time at all."

It wasn't a bad plan, except that spiders need to relieve themselves too, and it was at that moment that we knew we fucked up. Principal Giant Spider walked in to use the toilet.

"OH HEY. Good afternoon, Principal Giant Spider! I'm just holding this skinned goat on school property because... because..."

Oh shit. Jennie can't come up with something. 

I stepped in. "Because it's for a school project, Principal Giant Spider!"

Principal Giant Spider just nodded appreciatively. "It's always nice to see our student taking initiative about learning things. I'm very proud of the school's successful and well-organized extracurriculars and the health social life of my students... but it does seem like people get a little hung up on certain school events. Seriously, prom is one night. ONE NIGHT. A proper education lasts a lifetime!"

"Yup! That's why we're so glad to be doing this right now." Jennie said, giving him her one of her not-so-sinister smiles. "Because it has nothing to do with prom! Just good old-fashioned learning!"

"All right, students—carry on with you learning!" He was almost out of the door when he shouted again. "PROM! ONE NIGHT!"

"Honestly? I'm not even going to try to be a Prom Queen." Jennie said, smiling sweetly.

With that Principal Giant Spider left, leaving me and Jennie to pocket the necessary goat tongue.

"I'm not trying to be Prom Queen—I will be Prom Queen!" Her sinister smile returned. Oh, how I missed that smile. "Two down, goddess earrings to go!"

Maaaaybe Principal Giant Spider has a point about focusing on schoolwork? But fuck it, prom is awesome.


	11. the day before prom

I was chilling in the auditarium that day. It was the day before prom and the whole place was empty. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sun. I was thinking about asking Jennie to prom. My mind was going through multiple worst case scenarios when I heard someone shouting my name.

I opened my eyes and saw Jennie running up to me, eyes blazing, teeth gleaming. Fuck, she looked so pissed. I gulped audibly when she stopped in front of me.

"You will never believe this shit." She said with a scowl on her pretty face. "Remember how the Coven said we'd never find the earrings?"

To be fucking honest, I did not remember such thing. But I nodded nevertheless.

"IT'S BECAUSE THEY HAD THEM THE WHOLE TIME." Jennie yelled. "We're summoning those bitches and taking those earrings at any cost, even if it's the last thing you do!"

Um. Did Jennie just imply she was willing to let me die in order to become Prom Queen? Irrelevant, because the Coven has been summoned.

"So you figured it out." Number 1 said. Shit, I gotta learn their names. "Good for you. Now give up, because you're never getting them."

"HAH!" Jennie exclaimed with a mischeivous grin. "That's what Chaeyoung said about the sea opal ring her dead grandmother gave her, but look what I'm wearing right now."

"How do any of you have any friends? It's baffling. You're horrible, horrible people."

I mean, they're not wrong, but there must be some way to get them to fork over the earrings so we can complete the ritual... and make Jennie the Prom Queen.

I turned to Jennie and tried to make her understand that I had a plan in mind. Jennie furrowed her brows for a second, then she gave a subtle nod.

"You know what... forget it." She said to the Coven. "Just leave. I never wanted to be Prom Queen anyway."

"I feel like that's definetly a lie. And you're probably plotting something. But I guess we shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth..."

With that, the Coven was gone and Jennie turned to me.

"Are you okay? You looked you were gonna die there for a second."

"No! I was just trying to- Wait. Were you worried about me?" I asked. I hoped I wasn't blushing.

"No, dipshit." Jennie huffed. "You are needed for my evil schemes, remember?"

"Yeah, that's why." I sighed. "Anyway, I was trying to tell you that I had a plan."

"So? Spill it."

"Why don't we make replicas of the earrings, find out where the Coven lives, break in and replace the earrings with the fake ones when they're asleep?"

"...That's actually a pretty good idea." Jennie smiled at me. A geniune, warm smile. Not one of her sinister smiles. I smiled back.

"Why are you smiling at me, idiot? Let's get to work."

I huffed in annoyance then stood up. It was on me and Jennie to start my sweet, sweet, illicit work.

Jennie used her connections in the sketchy underground stalker world to find the Coven's house, which she declared to be as trashy as they are. Meanwhile I used the skills I learned in AP Metalworking (for Torture) to forge some pretty damn passable earrings.

We waited until the cover of darkness to break into the Coven's house, using all the athleticism of someone who plays dodgeball every single gym class. I found the earrings hidden in a box of sex toys, the nature of which I immediately tried to erase from my mind rather than imagine the Coven using them on themselves, on each other, on me—OH GOD, STOP IT'S HORRIBLE.

I replaced the earrings with the fakes and used my dodgeball skills to do a triple-somersault from the window and landed on my feet. Jennie was waiting for me outside.

"That was sick." She complimented me. "Now let's get out of here before they wake up and turn us into frogs or nerds or something."

We walked away from the house. Jennie based on the expression on her face, obviously thinking about the ritual. I, on the other hand, tried to erase what I saw in that box.

"Last ingredient procured." Jennie said to me suddenly.

I smiled at the gorgon. "Now it's time to do some blooood maaaaaaagic!"

The gorgon smiled back.


	12. prom night

I gathered all my courage.

Then asked Jennie to prom.

"Prom? Ha!" She laughed. "you help me prepare one blood ritual to assure my crown and suddenly you think I'll go to prom with you?"

I kinda assumed that, yeah...

My shoulders sagged in defeat. "Sorry, I just-"

"But I must admit," She cut me off. "You've surprised me quite pleasantly during our little ritual adventures."

"Oh."

"And there's definetly something in you that entertains me..." She winked. She fucking winked. God. "Okay, you know what? The blood ritual actually requires an act of filthy lust happening inside the pentagram in order for it to work."

Is this what I think it is?

The gorgon avoided my eyes. "I'm going to let you join me if you want to. Let's do that, see how it goes, and decide what to do from there." Then she looked at me like she was going to eat me and I swear to fuck, I died right there. "If you're blood ritual material, you might actually be prom date material too. So... deal?" She extended her hand.

I shook it confidently. "Deal."

//

It was prom night.

I checked myself out in the mirror one last time. I was wearing a simple black suit with a plain black tie. I was going to pick up Jennie 3 hours before prom, so that we can perform the ritual.

When Jennie got in the car, the first thing she said to me was: "Drive."

"To where?" I asked, starting the car.

"To your house, we need to perform the ritual."

"Oh, I thought you had a special venue or some shit."

"No, you idiot." She rolled her eyes. "It's not like I perform blood rituals everyday."

"O-kay." I said. After that neither of us spoke until we got to my house.

Jennie walked into my house like she owned the place. Let's be honest though, she probably owns it, and my ass too. I gathered some candles, the goat tongue and the blood. "Jennie?"

"In here."

I found Jennie in my bedroom, drawing a pentagram on the floor. She pointed at the candles. "Align them around the pentagram."

I did as she said. Then sat outside the pentagram, watching the gorgon start the ritual. I closed my eyes, waiting for the ritual to be over.

Then Jennie hit me in the face with something. I opened my eyes to see that it was her jacket.

"Get naked." She commanded. I looked up to see her stripping inside the pentagram. "Then get in here."

I rose to my feet with a speed I didn't know my body was capable of moving with. I shrugged off my suit jacket, letting it drop to the floor. My tie followed it. Then my pants and shirt joined them on the floor. By the time I stepped into the pentagram, Jennie was already stripped down to her underwear. She was wearing a red lingerie.

I averted my eyes, looking down to the floor.

"Why so shy suddenly?" She asked lifting my chin, so that I could meet her eyes. I don't know what came over me at the time, but suddenly, my shyness disappeared and I kissed her. She pulled me closer once I did so.

The kiss was getting more and more heated as seconds passed by.

It wasn't tender, it wasn't kind. It was rough. I felt her smile into the kiss when I bit her lower lip. She bit back as I unclasped her red bra.

And as I slid the straps off of her shoulders, a smoke coming from the circle engulfed us both.

//

"Jennie! What took you so long?"

It was Chaeyoung. The mermaid quickly pulled Jennie into a hug. Meanwhile Jisoo, her date, and I just stood there watching the two interact.

Jisoo was my best friend but during the last 3 weeks we've been so busy with seducing our classmates that we couldn't hang out as much as we used to.

"Sorry, we got held up." Jennie said pulling herself out of the hug.

"We?" The mermaid princess in front of us questioned. "What do you mean by w-"

"I meant Lisa and I."

"Damn, girl!" Jisoo exclaimed suddenly. She held up her hand expecting me to high five her. "You finally had the guts to do it, huh?"

"Shut up." I mumbled. I was pretty sure I was blushing.

"Good for you, Limario." Before I could open my mouth to call her very colorful names, Chaeyoung pulled her to the open buffet.

With a sigh I turned to look at Jennie, only to see her standing there with an arched eyebrow and a smirk on her face. "Limario?"

"Yeah, don't even question it."

"Okay, Limario."

I scowled. "I'm going to kill that-"

I was interrupted by a kiss from the pretty gorgon. "Stop scowling, you look ugly."

"Oh, wow, way to flutter a girl, Kim."

"Shut up and enjoy the rest of the night, okay?"

"Fine."

We spent the rest of the night dancing, laughing and photobombing as many people as we could.

At the end of the night, as I dropped Jennie off in front of her house, she kissed me goodnight.

"If you're ritual and prom material, maybe you're girlfriend material too, text me when you get home."

I thanked whoever was listening as I watched Jennie get into her house, then drove away.

Oh, the ritual worked by the way.

END


End file.
